Dancer: Guide by Ghostlyhero
Ghostly Hero Tips Well first off im not going to act as if im the best dancer out there. I'm looking to help with people on dancer that may not know much about the job. And to give some tips on how to improve on what they already know. ---- Sambas Drain Samba I-II-III This samba is best used from level range 5-45. Inless fighting Goblin's or any other AoE type mobs. Reason i say this is if no one has any health lost it wont drain anything. There for is more of a waste of tp. ---- Aspir Samba I-II I dont use this much as it dont drain much mp. Best way i can think to use this is if most of the front line Damage Dealers have mp. But i myself think Drain Samba / Hsste Samba is a better choice. ---- Haste Samba I Now this one i think is the best out of all the sambas. Anything that can make your Damage dealers and you swing quicker the better. Quicker kills, Quicker tp gain for you. After 45 i suggest to use this mostly. ---- Waltzes Curing Waltz I-II-III-IV This skill cure's a party member of your choice. There's diffrent use's you can use this for. 1. Heal party so your main healer use's less mp. 2. Heal if a party member is close to death. ---- Divine Waltz This is our first and only curega type ability. Best used to cure after a bomb toss or other type of AoE. It wont cure for a hole lot but this can help out the main healer use less mp. ---- Healing Waltz This ability is a life saver ^^. With this you take take debuffs off you and your party. Cannot remove Petrification or enemy Bard songs but for everything else this works wonders. ---- Jigs Spectral Jig Ok this is our sneak and invisable ability. It dont last long but by the time it wear's off its ready to use again. Also this dont take tp inorder to use. ---- Chocobo Jig Now this skill makes travel quick and painless. Now if you can get a chocobo then go with that as it is quicker ^^. Recast of 1 min but last's for 2 mins. ---- Steps Quickstep Lowers target's evasion. If successful, you will earn two finishing moves This i think is the best step to use in exp party. It will make your Damage Dealers able to hit alot more often and will make fights quick. If you have good ACC gear then go back and forth useing this and Box Step. ---- Box Step Lowers target's defense. If successful, you will earn two finishing moves. This one can help to improve party's damage but if you cant hit this wont help alot. So best thing to do is go back and forth useing this and Quickstep to make the mobs die real quick. ---- Stutter Step Lower target's magic resistance. If successful, you will earn a finishing move. This one i dont use very often. It can help make your mage's damage better but i think the front line damage dealers need more of the boost then the mage's. So i use Quickstep but you can use Quickstep and Box Step to make max Damage output. Best to have good ACC gear. ---- Flourishes I Animated Flourish aka weak provoke This you wont be useing much. Low level Dancer can take decent but if you can get a paladin this i would get that. ---- Desperate Flourish Weighs down a target with a low rate of success. Requires one finishing move. Very low rate to land but can be good if you need to get away that is if it lands. ---- Violent Flourish Stuns target with a low rate of success. Requires one finishing move. I use this on gobs to prevent bomb toss and works wonders as long as the gob dont spam Bomb toss. ---- Flourishes II Reverse Flourish Converts remaining finishing moves into TP. Requires at least one finishing move. Now this will keep you with tp as long as you can get your steps in. Best thing is to get loads of ACC gear to help improve steps landing. I also use this after i Building Florish + Dancing Edge but this is 62+. ---- Building Flourish Enhances potency of your next weapon skill. Requires at least one finishing move. This is what makes your weapon skill show there damage. You should'nt start useing your weapon skills till 62+ when you get Dancing edge. Reason for this is this is your first real damage weapon skill that is inless you sub thief but ninja is a better sub for dancer. ---- Wild Flourish Readies target for a skillchain. Requires at least two finishing moves. With this you get to open a skill chain for you or one of your party members. I dont use this much other then for the tank so that it will add a little more dmg for more aggro to the tank.